Under any circumstances, kitchen clean-up is always somewhat problematic. This is especially so during and after food preparation. Invariably, at some time or times in the process, the use of a towel is required.
Although paper towels can be useful for certain tasks, and can be easily discarded after use, there are still many kitchen clean-up tasks for which the use of a cloth towel is preferable. Most often, however, both paper towels and cloth towels may need to be used. Consequently, a convenient location in the kitchen where a paper towel and/or a cloth towel can be obtained for a respectively particular task is desirable.
With the above in mind, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device for holding towels which conveniently holds both paper towels and cloth towels at a same location where either type towel can be easily obtained for any particular clean-up job in a kitchen. Another object of the present invention is to provide a device for holding towels which can be easily reconfigured between a stand-alone paper towel holder and a joint paper/cloth towel holder. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a device for holding towels that is conveniently easy to use, is simple to manufacture, and is cost effective.